


The New Kid

by Crash5020



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: An alternate take on Timmy's first meeting with Chloe.





	1. The New Kid

“You’re starting to give me a headache, sport,” said Wanda.

Timmy looked down at his pink-tinted pencil and stopped tapping it against his desk.

“Sorry, Wanda," Timmy apologized. "I just can't wait to get out here."

Timmy kept looking at the clock, wondering how much time left there was in the school day.

"Come on!" Timmy thought to himself. "Come on!"

As Timmy continued to stare at the clock, Mr. Crocker continued with his history lesson that his students had tuned out an hour ago.

“…and that, class, is how I ended up cursed with being a teacher,” Mr. Crocker finished in a monotone tone. “Now before class ends, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining our class today.”

Hearing the words, "new student," was enough to gain his class's attention. They watched Mr. Crocker walk to the class door and opened it to reveal a young girl.

“This is Chloe Carmichael,” Mr. Crocker introduced.

Confused, Timmy raised his hand and asked, “Uh, why didn’t introduce her before class?”

Mr. Crocker, ignoring Timmy’s question, turned to Chloe and said, “I guess you can take the empty seat next to Timmy Turner.”

Chloe did as she was instructed and took the seat next to Timmy. Soon the school bell rung and the kids excitedly rushed out of the classroom, running Mr. Crocker over in the process. Now free from the classroom, Timmy opened his locker and noticed that Cosmo and Wanda have assumed the shape of his textbooks.

“It's really weird that Crocker would introduce a new student at the end of school,” said Wanda.

“Hey, he's just thinking outside the box and thinking outside the box is great!” Cosmo grinned. “I do it all the time!”

“Sometimes you need to think inside the box, honey,” Wanda smiled at her husband. “Anyway, Timmy, why don't you offer to show Chloe around the school? She is the new girl after all and this is a good chance to make a new friend.”

“I don't know, Wanda,” said the cautious 10-year old. “I don't really even know her. For all I know she can be really weird.”

Timmy closed his locker door and was shocked to find Chloe standing right next to him.

“I wasn't talking to my textbooks!” Timmy shouted in a very defensive manner.

“I don't mind,” Chloe said with a gentle smile. “It's not like talking to textbooks is weird.”

“Um, yes it is,” a confused Timmy replied.

Timmy was surprised that Chloe didn't immediately consider him weird. That was something that never happened to him before.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” asked Timmy.

“My locker is right next to yours,” said Chloe. “Looks like we’ll be locker neighbors.”

Chloe grabbed her things from her locker and walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Timmy opened his locker and said, "Wow guys, someone didn't call me weird for talking to you."

Timmy didn't receive a response and then realized that he was talking to his normal, non-talking textbooks. He then turned around to find a group of girls behind him, staring at him with confused looks on their faces. They each feigned a smile and walked away from him slowly. The annoyed 10-year old grabbed his backpack from his locker and closed it in a huff. He then walked out of the school where he met up with his friends, Chester and A.J.

“Is it true, Timmy?” asked A.J.

“No, I don't talk to inanimate objects,” Timmy replied.

“Not that,” said Chester. “Everyone knows you talk to inanimate objects. We’re talking about the new girl having a locker next to yours.”

“Oh,” said Timmy. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“It looks like the new girl’s being forced on you,” said Chester.

Timmy was surprised by Chester's accusation and countered it with, "Just because Chloe sits next to me in class and has a locker next to mine, doesn’t mean she’s being forced on me."

“Yeah and my mailbox doesn’t get tossed in front of me when I say Bucky Mcbadbat,” Chester said in a sarcastic tone.

Soon a flaming mailbox landed in front of the three and, the surprisingly calm, Timmy asked, “Isn’t that your mailbox?”

“Not again!” Chester cried before running off.

A.J. ran after Chester to make sure he would be okay and Timmy started to make his way home. On his way, Cosmo and Wanda flew up to Timmy as hummingbirds.

“Can you believe, Chester?” asked Timmy.

“Yeah," said Cosmo. "You'd think he'd be used to his mailbox being tossed in front of him everytime he mentions his dad."

“Not that,” said Timmy. “He thinks Chloe is being forced on me.”

“You shouldn't let what he said get to you, Timmy,” said Wanda. “Kids tend to over exaggerate coincidences.”

Timmy walked up his driveway until he heard someone say, “Hi Timmy!”

Timmy looked across the street and was surprised to find Chloe waving at him. Stunned by her 2nd sudden appearance, Timmy walked to the house she was standing in front of and asked, “What are you doing here, Chloe?”

“I live here,” said Chloe.

“Wait a minute,” said Timmy. “You're saying you live across the street from me?”

Chloe nodded her head and Timmy looked back at Cosmo and Wanda with a concerned look on his face. Timmy turned his attention back to Chloe and tried to find an excuse to get away from her.

“Ok, uh, I got to go home and do my homework,” Timmy nervously chuckled.

“But we don't have homework,” Chloe said with a confused look on her face.

“How do you know?” asked a surprised Timmy.

“I was taking notes from outside the classroom door,” said Chloe.

Chloe pulled her notepad out of her bag and showed Timmy all the notes she had taken. He stared at her with a blank look on his face before quickly running home. Timmy frantically ran up to his room and slammed the door shut as Cosmo and Wanda poofed in.

“So she's your neighbor too? That’s a coincidence,” said Wanda.

Timmy took a deep breath to calm him down and said, “So she’s my neighbor. So what? That still doesn't mean she's being forced on me.”

As if on cue, Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the room and roared, “ **Turner!!!** ”

“It wasn't me! I didn't do it! I didn't know they were going to do it!” Timmy instinctively replied.

“What are you talking about, puny Turner?” asked Jorgen.

“Nothing…” said Timmy. “So what are you doing here?”

To answer Timmy's question, Jorgen poofed up a graph and shoved it into Timmy's face.

“As you can see from this graph, there is a rise in Fairy Godkids who need fairies, but there’s a lack of fairies available to be Fairy Godparents,” Jorgen explained.

“How's that possible?!” asked Timmy. “There are like a million fairies in Fairy World who do nothing all day. What about Juandissimo? Is he even still Remy's Godparent?”

“ **They're all busy!!!** ” Jorgen yelled.

“You know, you wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't make that rule about no new fairy babies,” Timmy pointed out.

In response to Timmy jab, Jorgen jerked Timmy up to his face and stared at him with a menacing look on his face.

“Do you really want another him?” Jorgen asked as he pointed to Cosmo.

“Hey, Wanda, look at this ball I found!” Cosmo excitedly showed her a buzzing ball.

“Cosmo, that's a wasps' nest,” Wanda pointed out.

Soon the wasps flew out of the nest and started stinging Cosmo.

“Point taken,” said Timmy.

“Anyway, due to our lack of fairies, I'm making you share your fairies with someone else,” said Jorgen.

“What?!” Timmy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Chloe climbed down the rock wall in her room as Jorgen, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. Chloe noticed the strangers in her room and screamed, “Stranger danger!!!”

Chloe then grabbed Jorgen’s right arm and flipped him, causing Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda’s jaws to drop in shock.

“My guard was down," Jorgen said, trying to save face. "Naturally if I was ready, she would be the one who was flipped.”

Jorgen then staggered onto his feet and turned his attention to Chloe.

“Anyway, Chloe, I am here to present you with your Fairy Godparents,” said Jorgen.

“Fairies?” asked Chloe.

“You know, wands and wings,” Wanda smiled.

“And floaty crowny things,” Cosmo grinned.

“Wait a minute,” said Timmy. "I thought you had to be miserable to get Fairies. How is she miserable?”

“I’d tell you but I now have to go and ask someone how to deal with emasculation,” said Jorgen before poofing away.

Chloe stared at Cosmo and Wanda with a surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening.

“Is this really happening?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah, is this really happening?” Timmy asked in disbelief.

“I have Fairy Godparents?” asked Chloe.

“Not quite,” said Wanda. “You see you have to share us with Timmy here.”

“You have fairies, Timmy?” asked Chloe.

“Ok, now she’s being forced on me,” Timmy thought to himself.

“I’m Cosmo,” Cosmo introduced himself.

“And I’m Wanda,” Wanda also introducing herself.

“And we’re…” the two started.

“She already knows that part,” Timmy interrupted.

“So what do you guys do?” asked Chloe.

“We grant wishes,” said Wanda.

“What can I wish for, Timmy?” asked Chloe.

The confused Timmy stared at Chloe and asked, “Why are you asking me?”

“You’ve had fairies for a while so you must be an expert on the subject,” said Chloe.

“Actually…” Cosmo started.

Timmy quickly covered up Cosmo’s mouth and said, “You’re right. I am an expert. You see Chloe, you can’t just wish for anything. There are certain rules that you can’t break.”

“Like what?” asked Chloe.

“Uhhhhh… you’ll find out when you make a wish,” said Timmy.

“How do I make a wish?” asked Chloe.

“Just wish for something,” said Timmy.

Chloe thought for a moment about what she wanted to wish for. There were a lot of things she could wish for. After a few minutes, she finally decided on what she wanted to wish for.

“I wish… that everyone in the world would share everything,” said Chloe.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Chloe’s wish was granted.

“This isn’t going to end well,” Timmy mumbled.

The group immediately heard a crash outside and looked out Chloe’s window. What was a wish to everyone to share their possessions instead resulted in everyone stealing.

“Chloe, I know this isn’t what you were going for, but you basically made everyone a thief,” said Timmy.

Timmy then noticed a man running out of his house with a box containing his Crimson Chin comic collection, something that he wasn't going to stand for.

“Hey, I share those comics with no one!” Timmy shouted. “I wish I had a jetpack!”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a jetpack appeared on Timmy’s back. Timmy flew out of the window and tackled the man with his comics. Timmy recovered the box and flew back to Chloe’s house as Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda walked outside.

“This is getting out of control!” said Timmy. “I wish everything was back to normal!”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but instead of his wish being his granted, their wands instead wilt.

“What’s wrong?” asked Timmy.

Wanda poofed up Da Rules and opened it up to the page with the answer to Timmy's question.

“Sorry, sport, according to Da Rules you can’t wish away another Godkid’s wish,” Wanda explained.

“You know I’m starting get tired of Da Rules,” said the annoyed 10-year old. “I wish…”

Timmy quickly covered his mouth and thought, “That was a close one. I almost started that page collecting adventure again.”

Suddenly, Dad took Timmy’s jetpack and strapped it on.

“Dad, what are you doing?!” asked Timmy.

“Timmy, you need to learn how to share things,” said Dad.

Dad turned the jetpack on and started flying around in an erratic manner. Dad then flew by Timmy’s comics, setting them on fire. Timmy took his shirt off and desperately tried to put out the fire, but in the end, the comics turned into ash.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Timmy screamed.

As Timmy tearfully picked up the ashes of his comics, Chloe tried to cheer him up by saying, “It’s ok, Timmy. You can always get more.”

Timmy’s right eye started to twitch and he shot an angry look Chloe's way.

“More?!" Timmy angrily repeated. "Those were special, platinum, limited edition Crimson Chin comics!”

“They’re also flammable,” Cosmo added.

“You’re not helping, dear,” Wanda said in an annoyed tone..

“There are no more!” Timmy yelled.

“Calm down, sport,” said Wanda.

Timmy angrily turned to Wanda and yelled at her, “Calm down?! How can I calm down?! My comics are gone!”

Timmy pointed at Chloe and shouted, “This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for her! This is all her fault!”

Timmy immediately stopped ranting and realized what he just said. He turned around and noticed a hurt expression on Chloe’s face.

“Chloe, I- I didn’t mean it like that,” Timmy said, trying to take back what he said..

“No, you’re right,” Chloe said with a hurt smile. “I always mess things up.”

“What do you mean?” asked Timmy.

“In my old town, I always tried to help others or do good, but I just end up making things worse," Chloe explained. "Eventually I was all alone, because no one wanted anything to do with me.”

“So that’s why she needs Fairy GodParents,” Timmy thought to himself.

Timmy looked at the ashes of his comic books then looked back at Chloe and sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself too much,” said Timmy. “I know what it’s like to try to help only to make things worse.”

“You do?” asked Chloe.

“Besides, anyone who wouldn’t want anything to with you is an idiot,” said Timmy. “I mean I’ve only known you for less than a day, but you seem pretty ok and you’re first wish was for the benefits of others. So, you shouldn’t let the things of those who doesn’t appreciate you trying to help say get to you.”

Chloe face lit up and she smiled. Frightened by Timmy's words, Cosmo dived behind Wanda and said, “Wanda, Timmy’s acting mature! Something’s not right.”

“Timmy’s a growing boy, Cosmo,” said Wanda. “He’s supposed to be getting more mature.”

The group then watched masked men kidnap Mom and Timmy suggested, “Anyway, how about unwishing your wish before those people hurt my mom?”

“Ok,” said Chloe. “I wish everyone was back to normal and that everything is back where it should be.”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, granting Chloe's wish. Soon everyone stopped stealing and the stolen items were poofed back home. Timmy puts his shirt back on and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Everything’s back to normal,” said a relieved Timmy.

“Thanks, Timmy,” said Chloe.

“For what?” asked Timmy.

“For what you said,” said Chloe.

Embarrassed, Timmy scratched the back of his head and tried to downplay what he said.

“It’s no big deal," said Timmy. "Anyway, how do we deal with the whole sharing Cosmo and Wanda thing?”

“They already live you, right?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah,” said Timmy. “You think we should switch who they stay with every day?”

“They should just stay with you,” said Chloe.

Timmy was surprised by Chloe's solution and asked, “But how are you going to make wishes?"

“I’ll be fine,” said Chloe. “Besides we wouldn’t want Cosmo and Wanda moving around so much.”

“Ok then,” said Timmy.

All was quiet for a moment, causing the atmosphere to become too awkward for Timmy.

“Ok, see you tomorrow,” said Timmy.

“Ok,” Chloe smiled.


	2. Epilogue

"…and that's why I can't escape the curse of being an elementary school teacher," said Mr. Crocker.

Timmy stared at the clock, feeling as if the clock hands were designed to move as slow as possible.

"Also, I have an announcement," said Mr. Crocker. "In order for you to make new friends you'll immediately forget once you graduate, the school is making me assign you pen pals."

Everyone in the classroom, except for Chloe, groaned as the bell for lunch rung.

"I'll assign them after lunch," said the disinterested teacher.

Later in the lunchroom, Timmy expressed his disinterest at the thought of having a pen pal.

"Ugh, I don't want to be assigned a pen pal," Timmy complained.

"What's wrong with being assigned a pen pal?" asked Chloe. "Having pen pals enriches our understandings of the world and helps brings everyone closer together."

Timmy shot a confused look Chloe's way and said, "No, having a pen pal means you'll be forced to talk to people you don't have anything in common with."

At that moment, Cosmo and Wanda poofed on top of the lunch table as salt and pepper shakers respectively.

"Why the long face, sport?" asked Wanda.

"We're being assigned pen pals," Timmy explained.

"Oh! I had a pen pal once," said Cosmo. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Cosmo thought back to the last pen pal letter he received which read, "Why haven't you wrote back to me yet?! The doctor said I had to have constant contact with the outside world or else I'll sink into depression!"

"Yep, felt like it was yesterday," said Cosmo. "Good times… Good times…"

"It was yesterday, Cosmo!" Wanda reminded him. "And you still haven’t wrote her back!"

"Good times…" Cosmo continued.

"Yeah, well I can't avoid it," said Timmy. "The school will probably force Mr. Crocker to know if we've been writing to them. I wish I could have a pen pal that I would actually have a chance of liking."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and granted Timmy's wish.

"What just happened?" asked Timmy.

"We just granted your wish," Wanda replied.

"But nothing happened," said Timmy.

"You have to wait until you're back in class, sport," said Wanda.

After lunch, Timmy and his classmates returned to class and Mr. Crocker started to handout addresses to his students. He handed the last one to Timmy, who read aloud, "Lincoln Loud… Royal Woods, Michigan."

** To be continued in The Fairly Loud Halloween. **


End file.
